Le Royaume Perdu
by MoonlightBD
Summary: La population du royaume d'Ellénia vit dans la guerre. Une guerre civile opposant ceux maîtrisant la magie et ceux ne pouvant le faire. Le roi et son ami vont arpenter les terres du royaume à la recherche de la reine et sa fille.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Il faut s'en aller**

Le vent ébouriffait les cheveux bruns de l'homme qui regardait depuis la fenêtre, brisée, de sa chambre ce qui fut autrefois son royaume et celui des ses ancêtres. Le soleil commençait à disparaitre derrière les montagnes enneigées qui cachait le duché voisin. Il se souvenait, mélancolique, de son père, se tenant au même endroit que lui, des années auparavant.

" - Regarde, Bob, un jour ce royaume sera tien. Vois-tu ces villes, ces gens heureux à perte de vue? Gouvernés par un roi juste et bon ? Un jour, mon fils, ce sera toi le roi."

Le jeune homme se souvenait qu'il aimait ce paysage, les montagnes blanches qui dissimulait le soleil rouge, les villes qui s'animaient le soir venu. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'éprouvait plus rien face à ce paysage. Celui-ci était ravagé, en ruine, détruit par une guerre sans merci qui n'avait laissé que peu de survivants qui se faisaient encore la guerre. Les origines de cette guerre était pourtant infondées. Dans le royaume d' Ellénia, la succession au trône se faisait par les liens du sang, cependant, il n'y avait que les hommes qui pouvait accéder au trône et si il n'y avait pas d'héritier, on allait chercher les cousins des duchés voisins, et si il n'y avait pas de garçons, on autorisait alors la princesse à monter sur le trône, cela ne s'est produit qu'une fois et c'était la grand-mère de Bob. Dans le monde il y avait deux sortes de personnes, deux races : ceux aux pouvoirs magiques (tels que le feu, l'eau, l'air, la terre) et ceux sans pouvoirs. Pour des raisons d'égalité, un roi sur deux possédait des pouvoirs, la plupart du temps celui du feu. Mais depuis déjà deux générations, les magiciens commençaient à s'insurger, clamant qu'il ne devait y avoir que des mages au pouvoir car les non-magiciens étaient, selon eux, inférieurs, incapables de régner. Lorsque Bob arriva au trône, une révolte éclata, de la part des non-magiciens. Bob possédait effectivement le pouvoir du feu, comme son père avant lui, d'où la colère des habitants qui jugeaient que les mages occupaient déjà trop le pouvoir. Pour les mages, c'était on ne peut plus bénéfique. Bob n'aurait pas dû avoir la couronne à cause de ses pouvoirs, mais son frère, sans pouvoir, qui aurait dû régner à sa place mourut deux ans après sa naissance, et la Reine ne put avoir d'autres enfants par la suite. Au final, c'est une véritable guerre civile qui éclata, laissant derrière elle les ruines d'un royaume autrefois grandiose.

Un air impassible sur le visage de l'ancien monarque, il contemplait les débris de ce qui était autrefois sa capitale, Lennonie, où les habitants n'osaient que rarement sortir de chez eux et où il fallait se battre pour survivre. Son ami, et serviteur, rentra en trombe dans la chambre du roi.

\- Votre Altesse ! Ils… Ils arrivent, il faut nous en aller ! s'exclama l'homme d'une trentaine d'années, haletant.

\- Te souviens-tu ? demanda-t-il sans se soucier de la menace. Fanta, te souviens-tu ?

De ce royaume, immense, de ces jardins verdoyants.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a que la mort sous ce soleil sanglant.

\- Votre Altesse nous devons partir !

\- Gabriel ! Il n'y a plus de roi et il n'y en aura jamais plus ! Je t'ordonne de m'appeler Bob. tonna le monarque d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Bien… répondit le dénommé Gabriel, surpris qu'on le nomme par son véritable prénom et également surpris de l'entendre parler sans rimes.

Le monarque retourna à sa contemplation macabre, faisant fi des supplications de son ami. Repensant à ce qui fut, autrefois, son bonheur.

\- Alors, tu te souviens ? redemanda-t-il. Fanta, tu te souviens du jour où on m'a annoncé

le nom de la future personne qui devait devenir ma moitié ?

Ô que j'étais anxieux, mais lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux.

J'ai su alors que rien ne nous séparerait,

ni le feu ni les plaies.

J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un enfant

Une petite fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant.

Mais sa mère et elle disparurent dans le sang.

Une larme silencieuse s'échappa des yeux vides du roi déchu, son visage restait impassible, sans émotions. Son ami tentait vainement de le raisonner, lui disant qu'il fallait fuir, tentant de le faire réagir. Le jeune roi ne réagissait pas, peiné par ses souvenirs. Sa femme et sa fille avait toute deux disparues sans laisser de traces, rien. Son épouse lui manquait terriblement, la douce au nom d'Anaïs, reine d'Ellénia n'était sûrement plus. Mais le souverain refusait cette possibilité.

\- Je te le jure Fanta, que mon épouse et mon enfant

je retrouverais qu'importe le sang.

Fanta n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi son roi avait pris l'habitude de parler ainsi, ce n'était ni des alexandrins ni toutes autres rimes régulière. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, le monarque avait véritablement commencé à s'exprimer ainsi quand sa femme et sa fille disparurent, il y a bientôt cinq ans de cela. Juste un an après la première révolte. Oui, la guerre durait depuis six ans déjà. Six années de calvaire pour la population scindée en deux. Luttant pour survivre, survivre dans la misère d'un royaume sans politique, sans pilier stable. Les villes étaient vides le jour mais pleines la nuit. Les habitants qui ne participaient pas au conflits essayaient de survivre, volant aux deux camps leurs nourritures pour se nourrir. Lorsqu'ils se faisaient attrapés selon leurs races ils étaient engagés de force pour combattre ou ils étaient tués.

Un jour, Fanta osa demander à son roi, pour quelles raisons parlait-il en rimes. Il lui a répondu :

"- Parce que ma femme adorait la poésie, c'est ma manière de la garder en vie."

Une rime, encore une, pour tout réponse.

\- Vot… Bob, il faut s'en aller! dit-il encore et encore, espérant faire réagir son monarque.

Le roi plissa les yeux, pensif. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller, ce serait indigne d'un roi. Mais aucun roi n'avait dû affronter une telle guerre civile.

\- Bien, dit-il froidement, Partons. Mais apporte moi ma veste d'abord, ensuite nous irons.

Son ami hocha la tête et s'en fut quérir la veste de son roi, la dernière en état. Il la sortit de l'armoire et ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier son contact. Le tissu était incroyablement doux et résistant, les broderies d'or donnait un éclat presque magique à la veste et à son détenteur. Il alla vite la rapporter à son seigneur qui le remercia avant de l'enfiler rapidement.

\- Allons-nous en Fanta, une longue route nous attend et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la porte de sa chambre vola en éclats, laissant entre un groupe de trois personnes. Le fait qu'il ne porte pas d'armes avait indiqué aux deux compères qu'ils étaient des mages, possédant certainement la magie de l'air à voir l'état déplorable de la porte. Contre toute attente, ils s'inclinèrent devant les deux amis, bouches bées.

\- Sire, nous venons vous demander de rejoindre nos rangs. dit l'un deux, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Vous me savez être l'un de vos plus fidèles ministre et l'un de vos plus valeureux mages.

Il disait vrai, ce fut, dans les temps anciens, le premier ministre du roi. Bob avait placé sa confiance en lui, confiance que ce mage, manipulateur et vénal, avait détruite en tuant les autres ministres non-magiciens. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs tombaient sur son visage fin. Il avait changé en quatre ans, ses traits s'étaient endurcis, et il avait considérablement maigri, la vie devait être dure pour les deux camps.

\- Fidèle toi ? Tu n'as su respecter les lois. répondit amèrement Bob en lançant un regard plein de rancoeur à l'encontre de l'homme.

\- Mais, vous êtes le plus puissant d'entre nous, votre Altesse, vous pourriez éradiquer cette sous-race et tout redeviendra comme avant. Joignez-vous à nous. proposa l'ancien ministre.

L'ancien roi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment cet homme pouvait lui demander une chose pareille ? Surtout qu'il savait que son meilleur ami, Fanta, était un non-magicien et sa fille aussi, si pour autant elle était encore de ce monde. Mais aussi que les trois-quarts de la population l'étaient. C'est certainement pour ça que les mages, minoritaires, se sentaient spéciaux et supérieurs par rapport aux autres.

\- Romain, je n'accepte pas ta proposition.

Je ne veux pas éradiquer la majorité de la population.

Le dénommé Romain se redressa, des yeux remplis de fureur. Jamais, quelqu'un n'avait refusé ses propositions. Il avait attendu, s'était renseigné sur l'état du monarque pour tenter de le convaincre lorsqu'il serait au plus bas. Mais le jeune homme avait attendu assez longtemps et lorsqu'il entendit des rumeurs comme quoi le roi prévoyait de s'en aller loin de la capitale, il sut qu'il devait tenter de le convaincre rapidement. L'ancien ministre se mit à déambuler dans la pièce sans dessus-dessous, tapant du pied des objets cassés au sol.

\- Altesse, vous ne pouvez refuser une telle offre pour reconquérir votre royaume et…

\- Assez ! tonna Bob en faisant jaillir une boule de feu qui frôla le jeune homme.

Romain et ses compères regardèrent le trou formé dans le mur par la magie du feu, il se retourna pour regarde le roi dans les yeux. Les prunelles brunes du ministre trahissaient une colère montante alors que ceux du souverain étaient revenus à la normale, vides et impassibles. Les hommes de Romains commencèrent à préparer leur magie quand le jeune homme les dévisagea, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il aurait eu encore moins de chances de le convaincre si ses hommes l'attaquaient. Non, il fallait jouer la carte de la patience.

\- Nous partons. dit froidement Bob en se dirigeant vers la porte, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

\- Si c'est votre souhait Altesse, partez. répondit Romain alors que le monarque lui tournait le dos, s'éloignant de lui.

Le roi et son ami s'en allèrent, laissant l'ancien ministre en proie à une noire et dévastatrice colère. Celui-ci attendit que les deux amis disparurent à l'horizon avant de s'autoriser à détruire le reste du mobilier de la chambre pour calmer ses nerfs.

Bob et Fanta allèrent chercher deux chevaux, les derniers de l'écurie royale avant de partir en direction de la forêt, à l'opposé de Lennonie. Ne sachant pas où ils allaient, ils prévoyaient de passer le pas au peigne fin. Il n'y avait plus de monarchie, plus de roi. Ce dernier point fit réfléchir le monarque, si la tâche de Bob était donc finie, il n'avait plus d'obligations qui l'empêchait de partir à la rechercher de sa femme et de sa fille. Cette pensée le fit sourire, le voilà enfin libre.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

Bien, voilà la suite!^^Je ne vous cache pas que après bien des déboires j'ai enfin réussi à frap... Heu.. à posté ce chapitre sur cet adorable site de conneries de... Bref! Nous retrouvons donc notre cher Fanfan ainsi que Bob. Et deux personnes que vous adorez qui arrivent dans cette histoire. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sur la route**

Un caillou innocent fut frappé par un pied, une chaussure plus exactement. Pas n'importe quelle chaussure, celle que les « Marcheurs » portaient. Ces chaussures étaient plus résistantes que celles qu'on pouvait trouver. Elles étaient noires, la semelle résistante, cloutée pour pouvoir grimper le monts abruptes. Les lacets, faits en crin de cheval, étaient tressés de façon à ce qu'ils soient le plus résistant possible. La chaussures montaient aux chevilles pour les maintenir et éviter toutes blessures malencontreuses. Les « Marcheurs » était un petit groupe composé de à la fois de magiciens et de non-magiciens, ils étaient répandus à travers tout Lennonia et observaient chaque camps d'un oeil attentif, cherchant un moyen de les neutraliser et de stopper cette foutue guerre qui ne rimait à rien.

Mathieu savait bien de quoi il parlait. Sa famille composée uniquement de magiciens l'avait abandonné aux prémices de la guerre, en pensant que le laisser seul, sans protection, en sachant que les mages n'avaient aucune pitié, le sauverait. Mais le jeune homme, qui allait bientôt fêter ses 17 ans, savait très bien, il y a six ans, que les enfants issus d'une famille de mages mais qui n'avait aucun pouvoir était considéré comme bâtards, et à cause de la guerre, ses parents préférèrent l'abandonner pour éviter de s'attirer des ennuis et vivre en paix durant le conflit. Mathieu frappa un autre caillou, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Il aurait put vivre heureux avec sa famille, même si ils ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment. Il avait au moins une soeur qui avait crut en lui. Hélas, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Il la cherchait désespérément, elle avait tant pleuré lorsque ses parents l'empêchèrent de rejoindre son petit frère, son sac sur les épaules, sur le pas de la porte, jetant un dernier regard à ce qui avait été autrefois sa famille. Il avait toujours été très proche de sa grande soeur, âgée de seulement trois ans de plus que lui, elle avait toujours refuser de l'abandonner mais y fut contrainte par ses parents. Voir son petit frère de onze ans s'en aller, seul face aux dangers du monde, ça dût être déchirant pour elle. Sa soeur allait bientôt avoir vingt ans, et il ne pourra même pas lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Mathieu releva la tête vers le soleil couchant, repenser à sa soeur le faisait souffrir mais le souvenir, l'espoir de la revoir un jour l'aidait à avancer, à se battre, à ne pas oublier ce pourquoi il avait décidé de rejoindre le groupe, le seul et unique but dans sa vie était de retrouver Ambroise. Elle devait certainement le croire mort, un aussi jeune garçon n'aurait put survivre seul dans cette guerre horrible, mais justement, seul, il ne l'était pas. Il ne tarda pas à arriver dans la ville portuaire de Plectrum, une des dernières villes où le dirigeant était un non-magicien, le baron Breut, Alexis. Il faut dire que la ville était difficile d'accès, les hautes montagnes qui l'entouraient étaient dangereuses et les routes longues et ardues n'enchantaient guère les voyageurs. Cette ville, située à l'extrême du duché de Ouki, était donc assez isolée, les nouvelles mettaient du temps à arriver. Ce n'est pas pour autant que la guerre ne la touchait pas. Influencés par les révoltes de la capitale, les mages faisaient, de temps à autres, de petites rebellions, sans grande envergure et que le baron arrêtait facilement. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs exilé plusieurs personnes qui étaient à l'origine de ces révoltes. Mais un climat oppressant régnait dans cette ville. Les gens avait peur, à peine que le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon, les habitants rentraient, apeurés, se barricadant chez eux. Les mages avait l'habitude de travailler de nuit, si travailler est le terme exact. Ils rentraient dans les boutiques, saccageaient absolument tout, volaient la marchandise et les victimes n'osaient les combattre. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Même le baron Alexis ne pouvait faire quelque chose, il était impuissant face à ce genre d'attaques. Les troupes se fondaient dans le décor, ils étaient tous humains, impossible à différencier des autres. Les mages n'avaient aucune particularités physique, absolument aucune. Tentez donc de différencier un magicien d'un non-magiciens dans ces conditions. La ville de Plectrum tenait encore debout grâce à Alexis qui n'a jamais cédé face aux demandes des magiciens de sa ville pour qu'il abdique. Il n'avait renvoyé aucun de ses conseillers magiciens, disant qu'il ne fallait pas faire de généralité, même si le premier ministre du roi, magicien, était à l'origine de cette guerre. Mais dire que les mages étaient les seuls responsables de cette guerre sonnait un peu faux, les non-magiciens l'étaient tout autant. Ils avaient mal réagi face au premier attentat, traquant les magiciens pour les tuer, les classant comme étant des monstres. Non, aucun des deux camps n'avait raison. Mathieu poussa un long soupir avant de pousser la porte de la maison qu'il partageait avec son ami, temporairement, en plein centre-ville. Cette position, décidée par les « Marcheurs » leur permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la ville, d'être attentif au moindre mouvement d'un des deux camps. Mathieu rentra dans la cuisine d'où émanait un fumet des plus délectable. Son ami, son frère d'armes, celui qui est devenu son coéquipier et ami, il y a déjà quatre ans, Antoine, préparait à manger. Deux lapins gisaient sur la table, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de saliver face à cette viande fraîche. Il prit place alors que son ami s'emparait des lapins pour les cuire.

\- Des nouvelles intéressantes aujourd'hui ? demanda Antoine.

\- Rien de nouveau, le baron a reçu une autre lettre le menaçant de mort si il n'abdiquait pas d'ici une semaine. l'informa Mathieu en buvant une gorgée du verre de vin posé devant lui.

Antoine prit soudain un air grave, les menaces se répétait, de plus en plus souvent, si le baron se faisait descendre, les magiciens prendraient définitivement le pouvoir sur Plectrum et traqueraient sans répit les non-magiciens. Il fallait faire attention, Antoine ne voulait pas voir le duché de Ouki sombrer comme celui d'où il était originaire, celui de Daniel. Non, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir une telle tragédie. Il posa une assiette du ragoût de lapin devant Mathieu et prit place en face de lui avec sa part.

\- Tu as l'air inquiet Antoine. fit remarquer Mathieu.

\- Le chef m'a envoyé une lettre aujourd'hui, le roi est parti d'Ellenia. Ou plutôt, a disparu.

* * *

Bob avait de nouveau son regard vide, perdu au loin. Fanta ne l'avait entendu prononcer une seule syllabe depuis leur départ, il y a environ trois semaines. Les deux compères n'étaient jamais vraiment sortis d'Ellénia, Bob une fois mais il devait avoir trois ans lorsque sa mère l'emmena rencontrer sa future épouse qui venait de naître. Elle l'avait emmené dans le nord, le duché de Daniel, pas très loin de celui de Plectrum, où se trouvait autrefois un baron puissant. Le duché en question avait été renversé, le baron et sa famille décimés, les villageois traqués et tués. Au final, les magiciens avait gagné cette contrée et ceux de leur "race" qui étaient chassés pouvaient, si ils le souhaitaient, les rejoindre en ces lieux. Ellénia était située non loin de cet endroit et le roi n'était guère rassuré de la traverser. Ils ne lui feraient pas de mal, mais Fanta lui, risquait sa vie en l'accompagnant. Son ami lui avait demandé où est ce qu'il souhaitait se rendre. Le monarque lui avait répondu que lui-même n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver sa femme et sa fille, si elles étaient encore de ce monde. Fanta avait osé émettre l'hypothèse qu'il ne les reverrait certainement plus jamais. Il eut, pour toute réponse, un regard noir de la part de son souverain. Les deux amis avait décidé de s'arrêter dans une petite clairière, Bob s'occupait du feu et Fanta organisait comme il pouvait le petit campement de fortune. La nouvelle de sa disparition avait déjà dû traverser tout le pays, ayant son visage sur toutes les pièces de monnaie de tout le royaume, l'ancien souverain ne tardera pas être retrouvé. Il ne risquait rien, les deux camps le voulait pour gagner la guerre. Oui, c'est assez paradoxal. Les mages le voulait pour sa puissance, le respectant, l'adulant, sa puissance pouvait anéantir toute une armée. Quant aux autres, vaincre le mal par le mal était devenue leur seule option. Avoir le roi de leur côté, et sa puissance, leur garantirai la victoire, puis ils l'élimineraient, évidemment. D'un coup, le monarque ne se sentit plus autant en sécurité.

Mathieu empaquetait ses affaires lorsque Antoine déboula dans sa chambre tel un dragon.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Une révolte a éclaté !

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, le jeune homme jeta son sac sur son épaule et suivi Antoine qui dévalait les escaliers. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de s'aventurer dehors.

Une masse de personnes se dirigeait droit vers le manoir des Breut, pouvoirs en main. Les magiciens passaient à l'attaque. Rien qu'en voyant le nombre de personnes, Antoine comprit que Plectrum tomberait. Par réflexe, il s'empara de la main de son cadet et couru à contre-courant. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant qu'ils se fassent remarqués par la foule. Une fois repérés, ils seraient arrêtés et certainement tués. Le cerveau d'Antoine était à présent alimenté en adrénaline, tirant son ami par le bras, lui hurlant de courir plus vite pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Une femme remarqua le duo pour le moins étrange qui ne suivait pas la masse. Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre que les deux compères n'avaient pas de pouvoirs et étaient donc des ennemis. Mathieu l'aperçue, le vent commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Une sorte de tornade se dirigea droit sur eux. Mathieu hurla, Antoine se retourna pour voir le vent déchaîné se diriger vers eux. Il accéléra l'allure, traînant son cadet dans sa course effrénée. L'ainé savait que la tornade allait les rattraper, inévitablement. Il se stoppa, poussa son cadet derrière lui et mis ses mains devant lui. Rassemblant l'énergie de son corps, il fit naître un grand vent qui l'enveloppa. Il propulsa cette énergie sur la tornade qui ne résista pas à la poussée monumentale et il renvoya le sort de la magicienne contre elle. Celle-ci se fit emmener par sa tornade devenue désormais incontrôlable. Mathieu sourit, son ami était vraiment doué, même si il n'aimait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs, ceux-ci se révélaient être très utiles dans des moments pareils. Les deux amis purent enfin sortirent de Plectrum, la laissant à son triste sort. Avec un peu de chance, le baron maîtrisera cette révolte…

* * *

Bob et Fanta s'étaient remis en route, traverser l'ancien duché des Daniel n'avait pas été si difficile. Cependant, l'épreuve fût douloureuse pour le roi qui savait que sa femme était originaire de ce duché. Il avait refusé de s'aventurer plus à l'intérieur de ces terres occupées par les mages, la reine ne s'y serait de toute manière pas rendue, leur fille étant sans pouvoirs, elle n'aurait en aucun cas voulu l'amener dans un endroit où elle risquait de mourrir. Quant au monarque, il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami en risquant quelque chose d'inutile et de terriblement dangereux à son égard. Depuis une semaine à présent, ils voyageaient en direction de Plectrum qui, aux dernières nouvelles, était une des seules villes gouvernées par un non-magicien et celle la plus proche de leur position.

\- Je connais Alexis, il ne veut pas de cette guerre et ne tentera pas de nous convaincre de rejoindre leurs rangs. informa Bob.

\- Il est pacifiste ? demanda Fanta, étonné de voir encore quelqu'un voulant la paix.

Son monarque hocha la tête, Alexis avait toujours été quelqu'un de loyal et de gentil. Peut être que Anaïs et sa fille avait décidé de d'aller à Plectrum. Bob s'accrocha à ce maigre espoir, même si il savait que le baron lui aurait envoyer une lettre le rassurant si ce fut effectivement le cas.

Ils marchaient tranquillement sur la petite route de montagne qui les dirigeait vers la ville portuaire lorsque deux jeunes hommes sortirent de nulle part, affolés. Ils voulurent passer malgré l'étroitesse du chemin à fleur de falaise.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Bob, fatigué et irrité à cause de la longue route.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent tout d'abord pas, paniqués, jetant des regards fréquents derrière eux, cherchant à se faufiler entre les chevaux qui remuaient à cause de leur arrivée si soudaine et imprévue.

\- Mais enfin messieurs calmez-vous ! s'exclama Fanta tout aussi agacé par leur comportement injustifié.

Les deux inconnus prirent alors conscience de leur comportement. Le plus grand releva la tête vers l'ancien souverain et un air de surprise apparu sur son visage avant de s'incliner le plus bas qu'il lui était possible, rapidement suivi par son cadet, poussé par un effet de mimétisme. Lorsque le plus jeune releva la tête, il écarquilla les yeux. Son visage était sur toutes les pièces du royaume, ce n'était guère difficile de le reconnaître.

\- Votre Altesse. salua Antoine avec une certaine panique dans sa voix qui trahissait son inquiétude grandissante.

\- Relevez-vous et dites-nous ce qui se passe. demanda Bob d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Une révolte a éclaté dans le centre-ville, ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir des Breut lorsque nous sommes partis. expliqua le plus grand, Il y a de cela un jour.

\- Un jour ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si paniqués ? Vous avez dû les semer depuis un bon bout de temps non ?

\- Non. Altesse, navré de vous avoir mis dans cette situation mais je vous suggère de fuir.

Le petit groupe aperçu une gigantesque masse d'eau leur arriver dessus, le roi et son ami aidèrent les deux inconnus à monter sur leur chevaux avant de partir au galop.

* * *

La petite troupe se remettait lentement de leurs émotions dans une petite clairière. La nuit était tombée et la lune, large disque argenté, dominait le ciel noir. Le souverain était assis près du feu et mangeait un morceau de pain rassis pour caler son estomac un bref instant. Il se rendit compte, en déglutissant difficilement, qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de ces deux jeunes gens pourtant fort sympathique qui s'occupaient de construire le campement.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous messires? demanda Bob.

La guerre faisait peut être rage dans le royaume mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fallait oublier les formules de politesses élémentaires en société.

Le plus grand fit signe au plus petit de s'approcher de l'ancien monarque. Le cadet fuyait du regard, il n'avait pas peur mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un de très important.

-Je me nomme Antoine, du duché des Daniel, se présenta le grand avant de désigner son cadet, Et voici Mathieu de la famille Sommet. Nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus Majesté, en tout cas pas avant de savoir dans quel camp vous êtes.

Le roi détailla rapidement les deux jeunes hommes. Antoine était grand et ses cheveux semblaient indomptables. Il portait une épée, signe qu'il avait de l'argent. Mathieu était bien plus petit, ses traits durs et marqués induisaient facilement les gens en erreur à propos de son âge. Ses yeux bleus océan transperçaient Bob et on pouvait y voir un mélange de haine et de tristesse. Le monarque soupira longuement face à la dernière phrase d'Antoine. Bien évidemment il n'était dans aucun des deux camps, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver sa femme et sa fille.

\- Messire Daniel, je ne suis pas contre vous, mais sachez que je ne suis pas avec vous. répondit-il sans pour autant dévoiler ses desseins.

Antoine hocha la tête et s'assit en face de son ancien monarque, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous savez qui je suis Majesté? demanda Antoine en prenant un morceau de pain et en donnant la moitié à son ami.

\- Je pense savoir, et je ne vous cache pas messire, que j'ai un peu peur de la réalité. informa Bob, Et je vous en prie, appelez moi Bob, il n'y a plus de roi.

\- Peur? Je ne vais pas vous mangez pourtant, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Fanta soupira, reléguer au second plan de la discussion, il décida de s'occuper du repas. Après tout il y a avait bien quelqu'un qui devait s'en charger. Il trouvait, bien qu'en ayant beaucoup de respect pour son roi, que celui-ci était un peu lent à la détente. Les cheveux bruns en bataille, la façon de s'exprimer et surtout la magie que possédait Antoine et son lieu d'origine qu'il disait être le duché des Daniel indiquait clairement qui il était. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Bob qui refusait cette éventualité car il savait qu'il allait en souffrir. Alors que l'ami du roi réfléchissait, le cadet du groupe s'avança vers lui, un peu timide. Fanta ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un gosse d'à peine onze ans malgré ses traits marqués. Il se comportait en adulte mais agissait parfois comme un enfant. Cette dernière pensée fit sourire mélancoliquement Fanta qui, âgé d'une dizaine d'années de plus que son souverain, se souvenait encore de l'heureux bambin qui faisait des farces aux nobles de la cour. Il n'eut que rarement des sanctions mais ce fit souvent réprimander par sa mère.

Le jeune sourit au cuisinier et lui proposa son aide. Fanta déclina la proposition fort aimable et lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

\- Antoine, c'est le fils du duc Daniel n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais il n'aime pas le dire. Il est le dernier membre de sa famille et n'apprécie pas qu'on le lui rappelle. Je le comprends. expliqua Mathieu.

Fanta haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à la dernière phrase du petit.

Mathieu remarqua son interrogation et décida alors de lui donner les réponses à ses questions.

\- Je suis un Sommet, issu d'une des plus grandes et influentes famille du royaume. Tous mages, sans exception. Sauf moi bien évidemment. dit il en lâchant un sourire sarcastique. On m'a jeté dehors à l'âge de onze ans pour que ma famille puisse vivre sans problèmes pendant la guerre.

 _Pauvre gosse,_ pensa Fanta en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas eu une enfance et une adolescence de tout repos. Mathieu n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié, mais le visage de son interlocuteur lui faisait clairement comprendre que au-delà de la pitié et de la compassion il y a avait aussi en lui une certaine forme de tristesse. Le jeune homme comprit que Fanta avait certainement dû subir la même chose, sans jamais en parler.

\- Vous êtes un Daniel n'est ce pas messire ? demanda Bob, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme au sourire narquois.

\- C'est exact. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, vous comprenez donc que j'évite de crier mon titre de duc sur les toits. J'ignore pourquoi ils m'ont épargné mais…

\- Ils vous ont épargnés parce que vous possédez la magie de l'air. Votre père, votre mère et votre… Le souverain sentit sa gorge se nouer, il savait qui était Antoine et quel lien les reliait. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à continuer, son beau-frère s'en chargea à sa place.

\- Ma soeur, Anaïs. Ils ne possédaient aucun pouvoir… C'est pour cette raison qu'ils les ont tués. pensa Antoine à haute voix.

Des souvenirs anciens resurgissaient, le rendant mélancolique. Le feu, le sang, les cris et les larmes. C'était un brillant résumé de cette fameuse nuit, deux ans après le début de la guerre, cette nuit, où Antoine perdit absolument tout. Il se secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, ses cauchemars le feraient à sa place. Il avait rejoint les Marcheurs pour pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ, pour essayer de revivre, pour avoir une autre vie. On lui demanda alors de faire équipe avec un gamin âgé seulement de treize ans.

* * *

 _"- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire d'un gosse?! s'était énervé Antoine, âgé alors de dix-huit ans, en désignant d'une main rageuse son futur coéquipier qui le fixait d'un regard noir."_

Son chef refusa de l'écouter et le "gosse" se jeta sur lui et a bien failli lui trancher la gorge à ce moment là si Antoine n'avait pas réussi à l'esquiver à temps. Son honneur bafoué, le duc se jeta à son tour sur le gamin et s'en suivit une longue bagarre qui se termina avec une coup de couteau mal placé de la part du plus jeune. En effet, Antoine portera à jamais la marque de leur première rencontre, gravée dans sa chair au niveau de l'épaule. La lame du poignard avait, heureusement, touché aucun organe ni os, et le jeune homme pouvait librement bouger son bras.

Blessé à l'épaule, du sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres, il tendit la main à celui qu'il avait traité de gosse quelques instants au paravant. Cette poignée de main scella leur destin et leur amitié dans un monde où on ne sait pas si demain on sera encore en vie.

* * *

\- Mais dites moi vot… Bob, osa s'aventurer Mathieu, Où allez-vous si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

\- À vrai dire messire Sommet…

\- Mathieu, juste Mathieu. coupa le jeune homme.

\- Bien… Mathieu, continua le monarque avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Je n'en sais trop rien. Messire Daniel, je suis à la recherche de votre soeur et de ma fille donc de votre nièce. Souhaitez-vous nous accompagner ?

Antoine regarda son ami qui hochait positivement la tête. Le duc se retourna vers son roi qui lui tendait la main pour sceller leur marché. Antoine la prit, acceptant ainsi de voyager pendant un temps avec le roi pour retrouver sa soeur et sa nièce disparue.

* * *

\- Baron! Ils sont rentrés ! hurla un des gardes personnels du baron Breut.

Celui-ci, épée en main, savait en cet instant son destin scellé. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour stopper cette révolte. Or ce miracle n'arriverait pas. Impossible.

 _« Mon cher roi, mon ami, puissiez-vous me pardonner… »_

\- "Elle" est en sécurité? demanda-t-il à ses gardes, paniqués.

\- Nous l'avons confiée à votre plus fidèle homme, baron. Nous lui avons donner des instructions claires et précises, il saura ce débrouiller j'en suis sûr. répondit l'un d'eux, étrangement calme.

 _« Mon cher ami, je suis navré mais comprenez moi… »_

\- Bien, messieurs, préparez-vous. Notre dernière heure approche.

Sur ces mots, les mages rentrèrent dans la pièce. Se battant pour une cause perdue, se battant pour un souvenir disparu, le baron Alexis le savait. Il n'en sortira pas vivant. C'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'il se jeta dans la mêlée.

* * *

Est-ce que Alexis survivra? Qui est cette personne confiée à son meilleur homme? Bob retrouvera-t-il sa femme et sa fille? Mathieu retrouvera-t-il Ambroise? Beaucoup de questions! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plut ^^ dans tout les cas, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ça fait plaisir^^A bientôt pour la suite des aventures! Leur et cookies sur vos vies :3


End file.
